


Cromulent

by ROSIERS



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Morally Ambiguous Character, Two Corrins, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: mors tua, vita meaCorrin was able to escape the madness of his father, Anankos.His twin sister was not so fortunate.////////There was something oddly familiar about the opposing general, Corrin couldn't quite tell what it was though.////////A re-telling of Fates in which there are two Corrins - one of which escaped with Mikoto, the other stuck with their mad father, Anankos, and becoming his High Commander.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Disclaimer:** _

_ **I do not own the characters of Fire Emblem Fates. All rights go to the creators and other respective parties. I own the plot and characters that you don't recognize. Please don't copy them, I'll be pretty upset. This story will contain mature content, dark themes,  LGBTQ relationships, and lots and lots of violence and death. If you have a problem, leave, I don't want to hear it.**_

_ **The main character will be fem!Corrin, whose name will be Madora but POVs will frequently shift.** _

* * *

 

_I never saw her again. But even now, as an old man, I remember her as clearly as if she were standing before me. She was ice personified. There was once a time when darkness shrouded the world, and the darkness had a queen.  
_

_[marie lu]_

* * *

 

**_ Playlist _ **

_"they used to shout my name, now they whisper it."_

 

_i. survivor, 2wei_

_ii._ _moonlight sonata (beethoven), lou czechowski pianist_

_iii. bottom of the river, delta rae_

_iv._ _après moi, regina spektor_

_v. if i had a heart, fever ray_

_vi. oh death, jen titus_

_vii._ _madness, ruelle_

 _viii._ _i come with knives, iamx_

 _ix._ _everybody wants to rule the world, lorde_

 _x._ _seven devils, florence & the machines_

 _xi._ _bury me face down, grandson_

 _xii._ _eyes on fire, blue foundation_

 _xiii._ _breath of life,_ _florence & the machines_

 _xiv._ _game of survival, ruelle_

 _xv._ _empire, alpines_

 _xvi._ _glory and gore, lorde_

 _xvii._ _mercy, hurts_

 _xviii._ _yellow flicker beat, lorde_

 _xix._ _castle, halsey_

 _xx._ _warriors, imagine dragons_

_xxi. i will never die, delta rae_

_xxii. paint it black, ciara_

_xxiii. viva la vida, coldplay_

_xxiv. ready or not, mischa book chillak ft. esthero_

_xxv. woman king, iron & war_

 

_"what doesn't kill me better run."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_prologue  _ **

 

 

_He thought that the castle would be well guarded, but they had been able to walk right in. Aside from the whole Anthony fiasco, they had faced no enemies, no defending armies._

_Had they really been banking on Anthony being able to defeat them?_

_Corrin was doubtful because even he had been able to see_ _through Anthony's clear ploy at the end. Surely, Anankos wasn't foolish enough to have no fallback._

_Azura paused in the hallway, facing a large door and Corrin held up his hand, his army - his friends - stopping behind them._

_"Beyond this... It's the throne room," Azura said hesitantly, "Is everyone ready?"_

_"I should go in first," Corrin spoke up and Xander gave him a look, outraged._

_"Are you insane, Corrin?" he hissed, "This is the King of Valla. You don't think you can take him on yourself, do you?"_

_Corrin nearly rolled his eyes, "Of course not," he said, calming Xander, "I'll need all of your help. The Rainbow Sage said that the Seal of Flames was critical to defeating Anankos, though. If I don't open with a blow from it, the rest of you may not even be able to hurt him."_

_Ryoma frowned, "I don't like it, but alright. We'll follow behind you."_

_Corrin took in a deep breath, "Okay," he said, "Let's go."_

_They pushed open the doors and entered the room, weapons out only to find that the room was completely empty._

_"Anankos! Show yourself!" Corrin demanded loudly, "Face us!"_

_Corrin went to move forward but was stopped by Azura._

_"Stop," she breathed out, "Something - something is wrong," she said, looking around, "This isn't the throne room. The castle - it's been altered."_

_Corrin finally took in his surroundings. No throne, only a room that had to be near the size of the vast Plains of Hoshido and a large double door on the far-side of the room. "What is this?" Leo frowned, "It's just an empty room - large, too - as if it were meant for a-"_ _Leo cut himself off abruptly, eyes wide._

_"Meant for a what, Leo?" Corrin asked, looking at his little brother curiously._

_"A battle," Takumi finished, his eyes narrowed, raising his Fujin Yumi slightly._

_On cue, the doors on the opposite side of the room slammed open and the Vallite army poured in. Corrin expected to see more invisible soldiers, but instead, they were faced with real, human enemies. Hundreds of them._

_"They outnumber us ten-to-one - at **least** ," Leo let out a soft breath, "We need to retreat - we won't win."_

_"And be pursed by them throughout Valla?" Hinoka snapped, "This is their homeland, they'll catch up to us and slaughter us in no time - I say we fight now."_

_The doors slammed shut and the army parted, allowing a black-armored figure walk towards them._

_This must be the Vallite_ _general , Corrin realized, stiffening as they approached him and his friends._

_As they drew past their own army, Corrin realized it was a female with shoulder-length, choppy white hair and piercing red eyes. Young, too, no older than Corrin himself._

_He had thought the armor was a simple black metal at first, but as she got closer, he realized that he was terribly wrong. It was scaly - edged in red-gold, gleaming and shimmering as she moved, clinging to her body. As she drew even closer, Corrin could begin to make out patterns within the metals - whorls and glyphs and arcane symbols molded into the steel._

_The warrior - the commander - wore it as easily as if it were the thinnest of silks._

_The woman paused halfway between the two armies, eyes trained on Corrin. "You must be Corrin, then," she said easily, her voice bored - apathetic, even._

_Briefly, Corrin thought he saw something akin to regret flash in her eyes but it disappeared so quickly that he believed he imagined it._

_"I am, and you are?" Corrin asked, his voice much steadier than he thought it would be._

_There was something oddly familiar about the opposing general, Corrin couldn't quite tell what it was though._

_"My name is Madora, Daughter of Anankos, High Commander of the Vallite Army," she said evenly, her eyes never leaving Corrin's as she spoke._

Fuck, _Corrin thought as her titles processed through his head._ _She was the real deal. Anankos was sending his best to finish them off._

_Corrin_ _couldn't figure out what to say in response so stayed silent, the commander, Madora, looked almost amused for a moment._

_"I've heard of your skill - and the power of your blade, the Yato. I wish to offer you an option," Madora spoke and Corrin looked confused._

_Ryoma and Xander, evidently, were not as confused, "No, do not accept, Corrin," Xander said immediately, eyes wide, "Don't."_

_Madora continued as if not hearing them, "Single combat - blade vs blade. I do not wish for unnecessary deaths. If I can spare my men, I will and I believe you feel the same about your own men."_

_"A duel?" Corrin asked, curiously._

_Could he do it? Beat her? He had improved so much over the past few months and if he could spare the lives of all of his friends and_ _family..._

_"A duel," Madora confirmed, "If I win, your army can walk away, unharmed and will never return to this castle - not anytime soon, at least. If you win, my army will stand down and allow you to pass through to father."_

_"How can I be sure that your army will stand down?" Corrin questioned with a frown and Madora looked offended._

_"My men are loyal," she said, annoyance seeping into her voice, "If I say stand down, they will and my retainers will make sure of that."_

_"Corrin, don't do this. We fight together," Ryoma said, grabbing Corrin's shoulder._

_I want to save everyone._

_"I accept your challenge," Corrin said and Madora made a noise of amusement, motioning for him to come to the middle of the room._

_When he was ten yards from her, he paused._

_"To the death, then?" Corrin said, swallowing thickly and ignoring his friends' protests._

_The Vallite Commander tilted her head to the side and slowly smiled - **cruelly** smiled. _

_"To my pleasure," she corrected.  
_


End file.
